Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas!
| image = GLC It's Christmas!.jpg | caption = | season = 2 | production = Movie | broadcast = Movie | expr = | coexpr = | supr = | conspr = | producer = | writer = Geoff Rodkey | director = Arlene Sanford | us = December 2 2011 | international = December 17 2011 | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} The Duncan family heads out on a holiday trip from their home in Denver to visit Amy's parents, the Blankenhoopers, who live in Palm Springs. Teddy and Amy end up finding themselves stranded between Denver and Palm Springs. Among their other misadventures they try to hitch a ride from what seems to be a normal older couple who actually believe they are the victims of alien abduction. They resort to purchasing a clunker Yugo to get to Utah, and have their luggage stolen in Las Vegas. Finally, they must survive a Christmas with Grandpa and Grandma Blankenhooper. The three also go paint-balling. Movie Summary The Duncans are separated on route to Amy’s parents in Palm Springs after Teddy makes a snap decision to give up her airline seat for a free ticket, for her trip to a resort for Spring Break with her best friend Ivy. Unwilling to let her daughter travel alone, Amy also disembarks the plane only to discover the next flight to Palm Springs departs after Christmas, on December 26. Meanwhile, the rest of the family arrives in Palm Springs, but things aren’t any easier as Bob tries to care for Charlie under the watchful eye of Amy’s mom Petunia who does not like Bob at all; PJ learns the pros and cons of his grandparents’ pool after getting a sunburn, and Gabe quickly realizes the downfalls of teaching Grandpa Hank how to play his video game and Grandpa becomes addicted. Meanwhile, Teddy finds out Amy is pregnant. They get into an argument when they later make up, they sing to get some money for food, as somebody has stolen their luggage. They find the girl named Jordan who has stolen it and she apologizes for stealing their stuff. Teddy gives her the free plane ticket so she can get home for Christmas. The boys (PJ, Bob, and Gabe) go to Las Vegas to save them, but are kidnapped and forced to participate in a live paintball match related to Gabe's video game. Gabe wins the match by taking the stone made for the winning of the game, and in return, get a free helicopter ride to save Teddy and Amy. Grandpa, Grandma, and Charlie then arrive in the car, in which Amy admits they finally got the Christmas vacation they wanted. At the very end of the film, the grandparents show up with Charlie, and Amy reveals to the family she is having another baby. In the film's epilogue, Gabe attempts to take the Stone on the plane ride back, but it is taken away. A flight attendant then announces the offering of a free plane ticket, in which Teddy accepts, once again. Bob then goes after her, reminding Amy that they will be back by New's Year's. She then says "No you won't" as the film ends. Transcript Songs *''I'm Gonna Run To You'' *''Run Rudolph Run'' *Christmas With You Gallery Running Gags Good Luck, Charlie Charlie's Lines Memorable Quotes Background Information *Amy is revealed to be pregnant with a fifth baby. She/he is yet unnamed, and the name and gender are available for voting on the website. Production Information *The entire film is filmed on location in Utah. Errors *In the trailer, the blue table in the kitchen is gone. *Teddy mentions the flight to Palm Springs is Charlie's first time in an airplane. This ignored the events of "Charlie Shakes It Up!" and "Sun Show, Part One", its possible this movie takes place before those episodes (but its unlikely) or Teddy just forgot the events those episodes. Continuity *This takes place some time after It's a Charlie Duncan Thanksgiving. Allusions *The Stone of Mitiros looks like a a Master Emerald Shard from Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2. Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan *Debra Monk as Petunia Blankenhooper *Michael Kagan as Hank Blankenhooper *E.E. Bell as Lenny *Ernie Grunwald as Walter *David Wells as Stan *Sean Bott as Nerdy Player *Pamela Dunlap as Sue *Big Budah as Bus Driver *Joey Nader as Daryl *Lonzo Liggins as Airline Passenger *Jeff Olsen as Sheriff *Floyd Westover as Santa Claus *Charan Prabhakar as Dead Player *Nate Davie as Airline Passenger *Logan Ward as Cowboys Friend *Allan Groves as Defeated Player #2 (uncredited) *Billy Holden as Cowboy Hat guy (uncredited) *Jizelle Jade as Restaurant Patron (uncredited) *Ryan Johnson as Shopper / Audience Member (uncredited) *Cathleen Mason as Air plane passenger (uncredited) *Karen Peterson as Restaurant Patron (uncredited) *Megan Nicole Rees as Shopper / Audience Member (uncredited) *Amy Savannah as Customer (uncredited) *Brenden Whitney as Young Bus Passenger (uncredited) *Abbie Cobb as Jordan References Category:Episodes Category:Holiday Specials